


来场游戏吧

by lhoyd



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fingerfucking, Gaming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Touching, Voyeurism, fortnite, 纯肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhoyd/pseuds/lhoyd
Summary: Max玩《堡垒之夜》的时候，Daniel竭尽所能地分散他的注意力…当然是用h的方式





	来场游戏吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Play A Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725589) by [bonotje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje). 



> 没有任何理由，我就是想写舔菊（这个cp的舔菊文太少了），于是就有了

      Daniel进到公寓楼的入口，他长舒了一口气，朝办公桌后的前台迅速点了点头，就往电梯走去。他快速地瞥了一眼电梯里的镜子。他头发粘在额头上，在这潮湿的天气里看起来比平时更加卷曲了。他的胳膊和脖颈下面是大片的汗渍，手臂因为汗水而闪起了光。他能应付炎热，毕竟他来自澳大利亚，但潮湿则是一场完全不同的游戏了。

      他把购物袋倒换到另一只手，然后去找公寓的钥匙，电梯响了一声，让他得知他的楼层到了。他努力用一只手拿住两个袋子，另一只手去开门。屋子里很安静，唯一的一点声音来自卧室。他走到敞开的卧室门前，手里还拎着购物袋，然后他看见Max趴在那里，身上只有一条平角裤和他的游戏耳机。公寓里的空调开到完美的温度，所以他半裸着的男朋友看起来完完全全就是个懒鬼，但他不会为此抱怨。Max在跟他的朋友用荷兰语说话，他脸上写满了认真，为了赢一局《堡垒之夜》，他正在那儿努力地寻找装备。

      过了很长时间他才发现Daniel站在门口，他完全沉迷在游戏里，仅稍微抬眼离开了屏幕一小会，冲他笑了一下说，“你回来了。”

      “没错。”Dan说，但Max的目光已经回到电视里，他能听见有人在他的耳机里冲他喊话。他再次被冷落了。Daniel叹了口气，决定独自去把袋子里的杂货收拾起来。他得让Max洗碗，或者干点别的什么来补偿他。

      他没花多长时间就把买来的东西收拾好，他回到卧室里，游戏似乎又开始了新的一轮。他对《堡垒之夜》不怎么了解，但他看Max玩了很多次，他知道一些基本规则。似乎有一些说英语的朋友加入了他的游戏，荷兰语已经被他男朋友略带口音的英语代替了。Max一边操作着他的角色在战场上飞，一边跟他的朋友们商量去哪里碰面。

      他扯了下汗湿的T恤，倒进床里，紧挨着Max，把他的长腿搁到一边，找了个舒服的姿势，然后从短裤口袋里掏出手机。他滑开屏幕，回复了一些信息，又看了一圈社交媒体。他在这些事情上花的时间比Max少得多，没错，他就是年纪大了，不是吗。大多数时候，年龄的差别并不让他困扰，但看着Max玩一个他听都没听说过的游戏（尽管新闻里铺天盖地地报道），让他开始稍微正确地看待这个问题。他正想要去YouTube上随便看点什么来自娱自乐，突然脑袋里灵光一现。

      Max仍然在摆弄他的手柄进行另一轮游戏，偶尔还会冲着耳机大叫。就这样看着半裸的Max趴在床上？太不公平了，不是吗。他在游戏里移动的时候，肩膀上的肌肉也会跟着扯动，他撑在胳膊肘上，后背弯曲着，屁股在紧身的平角裤里面又漂亮又丰满。

      Dan的手开始在Max紧挨着他的双腿上游走，他用手指轻轻地抚摸他的小腿。Max正沉浸在一轮漫长的游戏里，没有做出太大的反应，只是蜷曲了一下脚趾。他会耐心等待。他不断抚摸Max的双腿，在每一个关节的地方都稍微用力，偶尔用指甲划过他苍白的肌肤。

      这让他叹了口气，Max用困惑的目光看着他，但他仍然继续着手上的动作，说道，“接着玩吧，Max。”Max犹豫了一下，缓缓地把目光移回到了屏幕上，他的角色再次开始在里面跑动。

      他的手指一直在Max的小腿上摩挲，时而轻柔触碰，时而指甲微微划出红色的痕迹。然后他缓缓地把手指移动到更高的地方，当他磨蹭到他膝盖内侧易痒的地方，他得到了Max反射性地一脚，以及一句责怪的“ _Daniel_ ”。他坐起来一点，继续用手指在他肌肉紧实的大腿上探索。每当探索到Max的短裤底边紧贴屁股的地方，他就会加大力道，覆上一个结实的触摸。Max左右动了一下，双腿分得更开了一些，但他的眼睛仍然盯着电视机，只是无声地邀请Daniel继续下去。

      他挪动了一下位置，坐进Max双腿之间新打开的空间里，这个位置让他在这双腿上的动作更容易了些。他的手指又上下滑动了几次，但紧接着就改变了战术，他把拇指探到Max的屁股下面，再把手伸进四角裤的布料里，慢慢地抚摸着那里的皮肤，心满意足地听到Max加重了呼吸。

      他缓慢地继续着，手掌往上移动，让短裤覆盖住他的手背。然后他把手抽出来，去寻找四角裤的腰带，Max看了他一眼，随着Dan的手指卷住腰带把它拉下来，Max瞳孔微微变大了些。“接着玩吧，Max。”

      这次他花了更长的时间，才让视线回到游戏里，Daniel的手指靠近他的臀缝时，他略微张开了嘴，但当Daniel看了一眼屏幕时，他还是转回到屏幕那边去了。他情不自禁地笑起来，他知道Max这一局很快就要彻底被毁了，这才刚刚开始。

      四角裤被拉到屁股下面，紧紧地箍在大腿根上，这让Max的屁股看起来更翘了。那上面覆盖着一层薄薄的金色汗毛，在Daniel的抚摸下轻轻磨蹭着皮肤。他的拇指游走到臀瓣交汇的地方，把它们分开，看见Max的穴口。他紧握住他的屁股，四个手指的指甲轻陷进了皮肤里。他移动拇指，摩擦着碰到了那周围皱起的皮肤，接着就听见了Max加重的呼吸声。他继续蹭着那处，干燥的手指打着圈轻轻滑入，很快就感受到Max在他的动作之下轻颤起来。

      他又换了一下姿势，让自己也趴下来，硬起来的阴茎直顶着床垫。他用手指再次分开Max的屁股，在那处暴露出的皮肤上面呼吸，Max在他的手掌下紧张了起来，臀部肌肉拉紧，等着Dan继续下去。他快速瞥了一眼屏幕，想知道Max的角色是不是还在继续跑。让他满意的是Max没有停下他的游戏，他把脸埋进他的屁股里，舌头舔舐着麝香的皮肤。Max发出的喘息声引起了他朋友们的注意，他听见他跟他们说话，让他们放心，他 _很好_ 。

      他给了Max一点时间回到游戏里，直到看见他的手重新开始摆弄手柄，他才又把自己埋回去，舌头再次开始舔弄他穴口处的皮肤。他的舔弄和吮吸带着色情的意味，让那里的皮肤因为口水而闪起了光。他能感觉到Max想把屁股抬起来，好让他的舌头伸得更往里些，但他又看了一眼屏幕，Max的角色仍旧在那个世界里跑动。他得把动作升级了，他想要Max凌乱地呻吟出来。他又舔了舔那里皱着的部分，然后硬起舌头，慢慢地挤进去，他听见Max的齿缝间流出来的低吟。他的双腿开始颤抖，但仍然试图在这抚摸之下保持稳固，以好好地完成他的游戏，但Dan给与他的快感让他开始分心了。

      Dan可以听见耳机里有人在喊Max的名字，Max又一次向他们保证他很好，他会赶上他们。Daniel又坐了起来，让他有些酸痛的下巴缓和了一会，接着用手掌覆上Max的后背，而后者却因为突然失去了被舔舐的快感而发出了一声不满。他坐在自己腿上，倾身去打开床头柜的抽屉，拿起那瓶早就放在那里的润滑油。盖子打开的咔哒声让Max又转过头来看了一眼，他咬着嘴唇，看见Daniel把润滑油涂满了手指。

      “接着玩吧，Max。”Daniel又说了一次。他看见Max重重地咬着嘴唇，缓缓点了下头，才又把目光移回电视机。

      他把那只干燥的手再次伸向Max的屁股，把臀瓣拉向一边，看了一眼那中间仍旧闪着光的皮肤，才把涂了润滑液的手覆了上去。他的穴口先前被舔弄得足够开，因此第一根手指很容易就滑进去了。他能感觉到Max紧紧地咬合着他，他的身体随着手指的按压而颤抖。但他很快就放松下来，Daniel缓缓抽送手指的时候，他发出了轻柔的喘息声。Max开始向后弓身，以让他的手指更加深入，他却滑入了另一根手指，这让Max发出了一声呜咽的呻吟。他不得不咬住牙齿来阻止声音发出来。Max的角色仍然在移动，尽管比起平时看起来有些摇摇晃晃，他抬高了屁股动起来，用Daniel的手指操干着自己。他的后背开始泛起汗水的光，当他把屁股抬得足够高时，能看见他留在床单上的一小块潮湿。

      每当深入到最里面，他就会把手指叉开，慢慢地把Max打开更多。他得确保避开了前列腺，至少现在还不能碰到，否则他们的小游戏就会很快结束。Max扭动着屁股，试图让他碰到那个位置，几个来回后，他又加了一根手指，Max裹得他太紧了，他的手指被狠狠地吸进去。他根本没办法避开前列腺，手指很容易就触碰到了那里，使得Max一下子说不出话，身体不住扭动起来。

      他把目光移开，不再看着自己的手指操干Max，他看见Max正咬着手柄，以确保呻吟声没有从话筒里传出去。Dan能听见耳机里传来更多叫喊声，Max的角色杵在那里一动不动，俨然成了一个等待被干掉的靶子。Max深呼吸了几次，找回了一点理智，让他能把他的牙齿从手柄上挪开，他喘着气喊了一句“ _对不起，要闪了。_ ”然后手柄和耳机就从床上跌落下去，他的嘴唇里终于舒展出了一声绝望的呻吟，接着更加卖力地把屁股翘向Dan的手指。

      “上帝，求你赶紧干我。”他喘着气说。

      Daniel只是低哼了一声，继续用手指在他身体里探得更深，每一次都碰到前列腺。Max的腿抖得越来越厉害，他在几近抓狂的情绪里蜷起膝盖跪在床上。

      “求—求你！”

      他听起来那么绝望，Daniel有点想就这么用手指让Max射出来，但他自己的阴茎也在乞求着关注，于是他把手指抽了出来。他迅速把自己的短裤和内裤拉下来，看到Max已经扩开的穴口正想要去裹住什么，却空空如也，那就像是在渴求他的进入。他快速地把Max的四角裤又往下拉了拉，从紧箍着屁股的位置拉到了大腿上。他又拿起那瓶润滑油，往自己的阴茎上抹了一些，然后挤到Max的屁股中间。它很容易就进入到他的穴口里，顶端滑进去，换来了Max的另一声呻吟。他一点点往里推送，直到他的阴囊顶到Max的屁股。Max的手指紧紧抓住床单，额头抵住枕头。

      他慢慢地干进去，但他的臀部却不自觉地想要加快速度。他调整了一下姿势，把他的腿放在Max的腿外面，让Max的双腿置于自己的腿间。Max的腿并在一起，屁股挤着他，把他的阴茎夹得紧紧的。他用双臂圈住Max的胸膛，汗湿的躯体贴在一起，然后他缓慢但坚决地操干着他。

      “你做得很好。”他在Max的耳边低语，轻咬着他的耳垂。他继续动着，感受到Max的脊椎在他的话语中颤抖着。“玩了那么久，你觉得他们知道我对你做了什么吗？我用嘴干你的时候，你对着麦克大声喘气了吧？”

      他不仅得到了一声“操”和一声呻吟作为回应，这写话足以刺激到Max，使得他的屁股再次扭动起来。他把鼻子埋进Max的肩膀里，更加快速地在他身体里冲刺。他们同时喘着气，Max喘得 _尤为厉害_ 。他趴在Max身上，这个姿势不够平衡，让他没法冲得更猛烈，因此他松开圈着Max的手，跪在床上，拉着Max从床上抬起来一些，这样他可以更加凶狠地操进他的身体。他看见Max拉扯着床单，指节因为过于用力而泛白，同时张着嘴，发出一些语无伦次的呻吟。

      他自己的指节也在泛白，因为他的手指深深掐进Max的臀肉，用他的每一分信任把Max的身体一次次拉向自己。Daniel不断击打着他的前列腺，引得Max吐出一串脏话和一些低吟。他把手指从床单上松开，又把它们埋进自己的头发里，他把脸压在枕头下面，牙齿咬着织物，手指拉扯着绳线。Max呻吟着说他 _快要到了_ 的时候，Dan感到自己的高潮也在迫近。几次猛烈的、目标明晰的推进之后，Max就这样仅靠着后面射了出来，湿透了身下的床单。他的后背以一个复杂的姿势保持着向上屈起，他埋在枕头里骂了一声“哦，操”，屁股仍然紧地咬着Daniel。

      Daniel又一次搂住他，鼻子紧贴着Max后颈上汗湿的头发，他的臀部猛冲几下，想要让自己也获得释放。他发出一声低吼，感到周身的一切都在轰鸣，然后做出了最后的冲刺。

      他就这样呆在那里，骑在Max身上，埋在Max身体里。Max伸手去拉他的头发，想要把他拉的足够近，好给他一个草草的吻。他仍然能感觉到Max在颤抖着，紧紧地裹着他，这感觉环绕着他此时过于敏感的阴茎，让他的脊椎忍不住颤动，但他还不想挪动。他就这样呆着，直到他觉得自己变软，才最终轻松地退出来。

      他看着自己的精液从Max身体里慢慢流出来，在滴落之前用拇指接住，并且舔了起来。他听见Max在他旁边发出一声惊呼。乳白色的液体从他的身体里流出来，显得穴口附近的皮肤是格外鲜亮的红色，Daniel不断舔舐着，这感觉让Max颤抖，因而流出了更多。他一直舔着，直到Max咕哝着说了句“够了”，他才在他的臀瓣上印下一个吻，躺到他身边。他轻易地找到Max的嘴唇，而后者抱怨着，因为他在Daniel的吻里尝到了他的精液的味道。

      当他们分开的时候，彼此都是黏糊糊的一团糟，沉重的呼吸同时从两人的唇里落下。

      “这也太不一样了。”Max一边笑着，一边转向他这边，把手指放在Daniel湿漉漉的小腹上。他觉得他的肌肉因为这个抚摸而绷紧了，羽毛般的轻柔触感足以让他的阴茎再一次抬头。

      “还不错吧？”

      “简直太棒了。”Max的嘴唇展露出一个完全满足的笑容。

      “你觉得他们会知道吗？”Daniel重复了一次刚才Max无暇回答的那个问题。

      Max想到他耳机另一端的朋友时，脸顿时就红了起来。他们会怎么想。“我想一开始他们可能觉得游戏里有什么东西让我惊讶到了，但我想我听到其中一个人后来问我在做什么，是不是要下线什么的。”他说着，整张脸都变得通红。

      “我没有做的太过吧？告诉我。”

      “不，只是…只是太让我兴奋了。他们都是我的朋友，不是陌生玩家，但我不知道这是好事还是坏事，我觉得他们不会轻易放过我。”

      Daniel非常确定Max的朋友在下次玩游戏的时候肯定会嘲笑他。而Max会回想起今天的事，他一定会浑身颤抖，然后他会气呼呼地冲他们骂一句“滚蛋”。一个愉悦的微笑浮现在他脸上。“让他们滚去享受生活吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the hottest Dan/Max fiction I've read by now... Thanks to bonotje for creating this!  
> And thanks to my friend tiffamalfoy for let me translate it, and I think next time you should try a hot one like this, trust me, it's very exciting! :D
> 
> 这篇文太火辣了，大概是我读过的最hot的333……感谢bonotje太太！鼻血奉上（不是  
> 感谢基友tiffamalfoy让我翻了这篇，我jo着你下次也应该试试翻一篇肉，翻译过程特别爽
> 
> Reach me in Tubmlr: http://edi-in-1700s.tumblr.com/  
> in Lofter: http://1700s.lofter.com/


End file.
